onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Neverland
|Ruler = Peter Pan (formerly)}} Neverland is a magical realm in which people do not age. It was home to Killian Jones and his crew mates on his failed quest to kill Rumplestiltskin, and years later he returned along with Emma Swan and her associates to rescue her son Henry from the clutches of the island's evil ruler: Peter Pan. History 'Before the Curse' }} Rumplestiltskin is sent to live with two spinsters after his drunk of a father loses all of his winnings in a brawl, but once obtaining a magic bean, the two reunite and travel to the realm known as Neverland, where they hope they can have a fresh start. Malcolm, who has only ever been to Neverland before in his dreams, remembers flying, but once attempting at it, he remembers that you need pixie dust. When going to fetch some, Malcolm is met by the Shadow, who resides over Neverland, and he tells the man that he will never be able to enjoy Neverland's power with the burden of a child, resulting in Malcolm sacrificing Rumple, and becoming Peter Pan. Rumple is sent back to the Enchanted Forest, where he moves back in with the spinsters. Meanwhile, Pan is told by the Shadow that his youth is not eternal, but that when the hourglass on Skull Island runs out of time, he will die. Pan then makes it his mission to search of a way to be immortal. Liam and Killian Jones are sent to Neverland with a crew of men to bring back a plant known as Dreamshade, which their King claims can heal, but once reaching the realm and finding the plant, they are met by Peter Pan who reveals that in reality the plant is a deadly weapon that he suspects the King will use in war. Liam doesn't believe the story though, but once cutting himself with the plant, the poison spreads throughout his body. Pan saves him with magical water, but the price that comes with it is that he may never leave Neverland. Liam and Killian leave anyway, but when doing so, Liam dies as the poison starts to affect him again. Because of this, Killian and the crew quit working for the King and set out to live as pirates; they rename the vessel the Jolly Roger. }} Pan kidnaps the children of Hamelin with his magical pipes and tries taking Rumple's son Baelfire too, to be a new Lost Boy with the rest of the children. Rumple gets his son back, however. Rumple meets William Smee, who promises a magic bean in exchange for eternal life. Rumple then runs into Killian Jones and challenges him to a duel, as he is no longer a coward. Just as he goes to kill the pirate, however, his wife Milah arrives and stops him. Rumple learns the truth behind her leaving him, which ends up in him taking her life and cutting off Killian's hand. After Rumple leaves, Killian leaves for Neverland, and Smee joins his crew. Baelfire, now in the Land Without Magic, has been roaming the streets of London, England, barely surviving due to severe hunger. He is taken in by the Darling family, where he becomes close friends with three siblings, Wendy, John, and Michael. However, when the Shadow from Neverland arrives to kidnap John and Michael, Bae sacrifices himself instead where he is taken from the Darlings to another realm. Once arriving in Neverland though, Bae gets away from the Shadow, but is taken aboard the Jolly Roger where he meets Captain Hook (Killian). }} Once realizing Baelfire is the son of Milah, the son of his deceased lover, Hook lets the boy live aboard his ship, and lies to the Lost Boys, stating that they haven't seen him. Things go well for a while, but Bae soon discovers Hook has been plotting to kill Rumple, and so he turns on the pirate, thinking he was responsible for Milah's death. Hook tries to reason with the boy, but he just wants off the ship. Hook ends up turning him in to the Lost Boys, but they are told he was not the boy they were in search of, but the picture of they boy they are in search of is Bae's future son. Hook and Smee almost die aboard the Jolly Roger on one of their routine trips out of Neverland, due to the singing voice of Ursula. Hook and Smee travel through the jungles of Neverland, in search of magic to get them back to the Enchanted Forest. Suddenly, Smee is knocked out, and Hook is met by Tinker Bell, who has somehow found her way banished to the realm. She holds a knife to his throat, thinking he is potentially a Lost Boy. After clarifying everything though, Hook offers the fallen fairy rum, for she seems to need it more than him. He discusses his intentions after escaping Neverland, and the reasons for them. Hook leaves Neverland to find the Dark One's dagger, but is unsuccessful in retrieving information on it. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} When Greg and Tamara activate the fail-safe diamond in an attempt to destroy Storybrooke, Emma and Regina are able to combine their magical powers in order to shut it down. However, during the confusion, Greg and Tamara are able to snatch Henry away and bind his hands together, dragging him across town to the docks. Emma and the others soon realize this and begin chasing the two villains, but it's too late: they use the one magic bean in their possession to open a portal in the sea and go through it, taking Henry with them. Just when the heroes think all hope is lost, Belle notices something in the distance - Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger. He returns with the bean he stole and offers to take Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David and Mr. Gold to wherever Henry is. Gold summons his magic globe to find out just where that is, and the map that forms from his blood on the globe's surface reveals that the boy has been taken to Neverland. As the bean is thrown and they prepare to set sail down a magical portal, Gold warns them to be careful, for Greg and Tamara were mere pawns in a game being played by someone much more worrisome. 'Season 3' }} Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Mr. Gold and Hook arrive in Neverland - as does Henry, who remains the captive of Greg and Tamara. While these too are dispatched by Lost Boys, Henry runs, meeting a boy who later turns out to be Peter Pan. He tells Henry about his special heart, the heart of the truest believer, before he and his Lost Boys surround him. Gold leaves the Jolly Roger and finds himself tormented by Lost Boy Felix; meanwhile, the others are attacked by a school of mermaids and then a storm, caused by their animosity toward one another. Ashore, Emma tells them that they have to pool their skills if they want to get Henry back, for succeeding is all that matters. The Jolly Roger crew hike through Neverland and, as the others sleep, Emma is woken up by the sound of children crying. Pan then approaches her and gives her a map that will lead her to her son, but it will only work when she accepts who she truly is. Regina cheats and puts a locator spell on the map, but this only means that everyone gets attacked. Afterward, Emma accepts the fact that she's always felt like an orphan, and the map appears. Meanwhile, David discovers that during the fight he was scratched with an arrow doused in Dreamshade - a deadly poison that will ill him slowly and painfully. After he removes his shadow and hides his dagger, a vision of Belle appears to Gold and tries to help him get rid of the doll that Felix gave him, that used to belong to him as a boy, but it keeps returning. }} The map to Pan's camp proves ineffective because he keeps moving it; on the camp, he puts Henry through some tests and explains his heritage to him, and that he's been looking for him for centuries. Hook has the idea of asking Tinker Bell for help but, having history with the former fairy, Regina is reluctant. She is later kidnapped by Tink, who wants revenge, but she manages to convince her to help. She agrees to help them get into Pan's camp but only when they provide her with a guaranteed way to get off the island. Neal, who was thought by all to be dead, returns in the meantime thanks to the shadow. Neal and Gold find each other and manage to save Henry using immobilizing squid ink on Pan; however, Neal begins to distrust his father when he learns of a prophecy stating Henry will be the Dark One's undoing, and the boy ends up being recaptured by the Lost Boys. Emma and the others discover Baelfire's old cave, which contains a star map in a coconut which could help them navigate their way home. Knowing of David's condition, Hook takes him up to a magical waterfall that should cure him of it. The Dreamshade clears when he drinks it, but the condition upon drinking the water is that you can never leave Neverland; if you do, you die. Back at camp, the girls capture a Lost Boy and Regina takes his heart so that they can sneak him into Pan's compound and talk to Henry via contact mirror. They promise that they're going to rescue him, but the mirror soon breaks. When David and Hook return, the former tells the others that Hook saved his life, leading to Emma and Hook sharing a passionate kiss. }} Hook tells the others that Pan told him Neal is alive, and Mary Margaret ends up telling Emma, deciding they should go and rescue him from the Echo Caves. Regina thinks this is a trick, however, and abandons them to be with Gold - Gold, in the meantime, is talking to the vision of Belle, who Regina reveals to be the shadow in disguise. The two of them summon Ariel the mermaid so that she can retrieve something from Storybrooke that will allow them to defeat Pan. The others succeed in rescuing Neal, but have to reveal dark secrets to do so: Hook says he loves Emma, Mary Margaret says she wants another baby, David reveals he can't leave the island, and Emma tells Neal she wished he were dead and that this was a trick so she'd never have to go through the pain of losing him again. ("Ariel") Neal reveals that the coconut from his cave is magic and can be used to trap the shadow which can then fly them home. He, Emma and Hook accomplish this task, although the savior is annoyed by the two men fighting over her. Mary Margaret and David find Tinker Bell and tell her that they have an escape plan, resolving their marital spat along the way, and Ariel returns to Regina and Gold with Pandora's Box in tow - on the condition that they help save a girl named Wendy, who Pan is keeping in a crate and pretends is dying so that Henry will want to "save magic" and thusly her. }} Pan takes Henry out to Skull Rock, where the ceremony to "save magic" will take place. The others storm Pan's camp, but it's too late. Emma, Regina, Neal and Rumple make it to Skull Rock, but only Rumple can proceed, and he ends up trapped in Pandora's Box by his father Peter Pan. The others eventually make it up, but it's too late; Henry places his magical heart into Pan's body, making Pan all-powerful and causing Henry to collapse, as is what Wendy predicted. Regina is able to preserve Henry with magic and she and the others return to Pan's camp to question the Lost Boys. They tell them that Pan is in his thinking tree, and so Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret find him there. Regina is ultimately able to remove Henry's heart from his body and her son is revived aboard the Jolly Roger. The shadow is attached to the sail so that they can fly home, Gold is released from Pandora's Box, David is promised by Rumple that he will be cured of Dreamshade when they get home and in the meantime is allowed to leave with the aid of extra water, and Henry has a spell cast on his heart to make sure nobody can ever take it again. Pan tries, however, when he sneaks aboard the boat, but Rumple stops him. As he's being sucked into Pandora's Box, Pan switches bodies with Henry, meaning Henry is trapped and Pan walks free aboard the ship... In Henry's body, Pan steaks the Dark Curse back in Storybrooke and plans to create a new Neverland where he is the King of everyone. He is ultimately thwarted and killed, and Henry gets his body back. Category:Worlds